der abwärts Spiral
by Jacklyn Hyde
Summary: Harry ist havig etwas Mühen zu Hause, und Ron wird gesorgt. Cliched, weiß ich, aber lese bitte! Ich verspreche es, nicht so schlecht wie es Töne daß ist.


der abwärts Spiral  
  
durch: Jacklyn Hyde  
  
Bewertung: Sprache ' R '....for, Raub, angst, Selbstverstümmelung, Schrägstrich, Selbstmordversuche und alles die wundervolles Material...  
  
Pairings: Vernon/Harry - Ron/Harry - Fred/George...  
  
Zusammenfassung: Ernstes etwas paßt an zu Harry, aber er erklärt nicht Aw Ron..., bumst sie, ich saugt an den Zusammenfassungen..., Verzicht: Ich besitze nicht die Töpfer-Reihe Harry oder die Buchstaben, oder alles wie dieses... gehören sie nur J.K. Rowlling, und trotz meiner Briefe, sind sie noch ihrer. Dieses ist ERFINDUNG. Auch der Titel der Geschichte und die Kapitel sind vom NIN-Album ' the Downward Spiral ' und auch 'Pretty Hate Machine '. - - - ich kann nicht nichts tun selbst, kann jetzt I?  
  
Kapitel Eins: Grosser Mann mit einer Gewehr  
  
Er stared oben an der Decke, obwohl er nichts unterscheiden könnte. Seine Gläser wurden über Reparatur hinaus vom Onkel Vernon beschädigt. Gekommen, an es, Harry glaubte zu denken dem vielen selben wie seine Gläser....damaged über Reparatur hinaus. Er hatte keine Idee, wie er zurück zu Hogwarts erhalten sollte, den einzigen Platz, den er fühlte überhaupt zu Hause wurde, außer dem Burrow. Das Sprechen des Burrow, Ron muß pissed absolut weg an ihm jetzt. Harry hatte recieved mehrfache Buchstaben von ihm, dennoch, keine zurückbringend. Es war nicht seine Störung; Vernon würde ihn nicht lassen. Er wurde nicht ließ sogar Harry sie lesen. Er gerade erklärte ihm, daß er recieved einen Buchstaben wurde und dann er ihn in das Feuer warf. Harry hoffte, daß Ron es nicht persönlich genommen hatte.  
  
Außerdem wenn er zu Hogwarts zurückgehen sollte, wie würde er die Quetschungen, die Schnitte oder noch etwas erklären, die Vernon verursacht hatte? Sicher würde Hermione ihn hassen, würde Ron geekelt, und Dumbledor würde wissen, daß es Störung Harrys war. Wie könnte es nicht sein? Alles schien, seine Störung zu sein diese Tage...  
  
Er war im Begriff zu einem unfitful Schlaf weg nicken gerade, als er den Türdrehknopf hörte sich zu drehen. Er schaute über seiner Schulter, gut, das er könnte, gerade da die Tür geöffnetes geschleudert wurde. Von was Harrys blurry Anblick erklären könnte, war es die Form von einem fetten und häßlichen Mutter-Bumser, nämlich Onkel Vernon. Ein Schluchzen entging abgeneigt Kehle Harrys. Er könnte nicht dieses mehr nehmen. Er wurde vorher geraubt viele Male von diesem Mann, aber jede Zeit, erhielt es stark und, stark zu überleben, oder sogar concious zu bleiben. Und Harry hatte die harte Weise erlernt, daß er nicht conciousness lösen sollte, denn das würde nur sein torment ausdehnen. Ihm war nicht innen Wochen eingezogen worden, und Vernons enormes Gewicht tat nie alles, der Situation zu helfen.  
  
Er glaubte dem Bett, als Vernon genähertes Harry ein wenig zu rütteln und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Hatte nicht er gerade ihn beendet? Warum comming er zurück? Harry versuchte seine beste, um weiter von der nähernden Abbildung zu bewegen, aber Vernons Hand, die heraus geschossen wurde, um ihn um den Ansatz zu greifen. "nicht gehen Sie, überall umzuziehen, oder ich töte Sie, verfluchtes ingrate.", seine Stimme dröhnte im kleinen Raum. Harry schrumpfte zurück unten in die matress und bereitete sich für vor, was kommen sollte. Vernon hielt eine Hand fest um Kehle Harrys, als die andere glaubte Abdomen seines Harrys der Weise unten. Dieses war normalerweise die Zeit, als Harry taub ging, seine Augen schloß und mit seinem ganzem Sollen wünschte, damit die Welt beendet. Sein Verstand ging der freie Raum, nur jolted zurück zu bitterer Wirklichkeit jedesmal Vernon schmerzlich zugeschlagen in ihn. Er würde weg noch einmal gleiten, und der Prozeß würde sich wiederholen, bis der Ordeal blessidly rüber sein. Vernon ließ dann Harry in seiner mitfühlenden Pfütze des Schweisses, des Bluts, der Risse und des Semen und noch einmal schlug die Tür zu. Wieviele waren mehr Zeiten diese, die geht zu geschehen, bevor Harry schließlich oben und WegcEd selbst während aller Ewigkeit gab?  
  
Er wußte, daß seine Programm alles zu gut Pfosten-rauben. Er suchte mindlessly für tastend, was wie ein Jahrhundert schien, bevor es etwas faßte, das er würde zufügen viel der Schmerz wußte; die remaing Glasshards seiner Gläser, legend auf den Nachtstandplatz nahe bei dem Bett. Er handhatte irgendwie, die Stärke zu finden, um das Glas entlang irgendwelchen und jedem vorhandenen Körperteil, besonders eine Wunde zu schleppen, die Vernon bereits geöffnet hatte. Sie schienen immer, ein wenig durchaus besser zu bluten, das Weise. Dann wurde er während weg die Stunden versuchend zu sterben und zu schlafen, bis Vernon für den folgenden Umlauf zurückkam.  
  
Anders als Ausschnitt selbst, würde das Schießen eine viel bessere Weise geschienen haben, zu beenden sein Leben. Vernon hielt ein geladenes Beretta im unteren Fach des Nachtstandplatzes, einhüllen gerade Harry, das versucht wurde, um... ihn zurück zu kämpfen verwendete es manchmal sogar, als Spielzeug. Für was auch immer er es verwendete, könnte Harry nicht an es noch gelangen. Die Verriegelung war und da er nicht seinen Wand hatte, noch die Stärke fest, daß Wahl geschlossen war. Ausschnitt war seine nur Wahl für minimale Freigabe.  
  
Der schließlich Schlaf, jedoch unfitful, kam zu ihm. Allerdings wußte er, daß er eine Dusche nehmen oben bald würde sollen müssen und herauf die Verwirrung säubern, obwohl, wie er die Stärke versammelte, nicht gleichmäßig er wußte.  
  
Vernon nie mochte auf schmutzige matress schrauben...  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Okayleute, bitte wiederholen und erklären mir alles. Das gute, das schlechte und häßliche....I morgens z.Z. arbeitend auf dem zweiten Kapitel, also mir benötigen einige Ratschläge. Jetzt Bericht, meine schönen minions..... 


End file.
